<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsteady by Cinderella0601</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100406">Unsteady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0601/pseuds/Cinderella0601'>Cinderella0601</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, F/M, Firefighters, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lung Cancer, M/M, Men Crying, Protective Firehouse 126 Crew, Song Lyrics, Song: Unsteady (X Ambassadors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0601/pseuds/Cinderella0601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK Strand is a little unsteady but luckily for him, his dad and his family are there to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes &amp; TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder &amp; TK Strand, Marjan Marwani &amp; TK Strand, Mateo Chavez &amp; TK Strand, Owen Strand &amp; TK Strand, TK Strand &amp; Paul Strickland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unsteady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BOLD - SONG LYRIC<br/>NORMAL - PRESENT<br/>ITALICS - FLASHBACK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HOLD, HOLD ON, HOLD ON TO ME</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'CAUSE I'M A LITTLE UNSTEADY, A LITTLE UNSTEADY</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HOLD, HOLD ON, HOLD ON TO ME</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'CAUSE I'M A LITTLE UNSTEADY, A LITTLE UNSTEADY</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Owen Strand would admit it to anybody who would listen to him, he was worried for his son who didn't come to shift, buzzing in excitement about his engagement. He wonders if he is home, sleeping with Alex, having the time of their lives but T.K. would have texted him, alerting him that he wouldn't be able to come to work. His paternal instincts are tingling inside him, alerting him that something is wrong so he can't help but grasp at them, demanding them to show them what's wrong. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He goes to his son's apartment and knocks loudly against the white door but nobody is answering him. At this moment he wishes that T.K. gave him an emergency key but Alex had denied that request, stating that the couple needed their own space even though the latter didn't live there. He doesn't think about kicking down the door, instead, he calls the fire department that he works at.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon enough the cavalry arrives and they use the battering ram to open the door, instantly allowing passage inside. Owen hesitates for a second, wondering if he was about to walk in into an intimate moment but that quickly disappears from his mind when he spots his child laying on his stomach on the floor. He rushes towards and him and flips him onto his back, his fingers guiding themselves to check for a pulse on his neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>MAMA, COME HERE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>APPROACH, APPEAR</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DADDY, I'M ALONE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'CAUSE THIS HOUSE DON'T FEEL LIKE HOME</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>T.K Strand's birthday is in December 2001 and he could remember hearing his parents arguing in the bedroom. He was in his own bedroom playing with a toy truck that he received as a gift. He knows what they're arguing about, it's about him and how his dad missed his birthday and many events in the household because of what happened months prior. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mother, Gwenyth Strand, makes her way into his bedroom and settles down on the carpet on the near him. When she pats the empty space between her legs he instinctively crawls to rest between them. She hugs him from behind and starts humming a lullaby into his ear, caressing his hair as he leans back into her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Owen makes his way to his son's bedroom and leans against the frame with his arms crossed. He didn't want to miss T.K.'s birthday but one of his guys needed his help and he couldn't leave him behind, not after what happened. T.K. looks up from where he is resting comfortably and stares at his father with tears in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>IF YOU LOVE ME, DON'T LET GO, WOAH</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>IF YOU LOVE ME, DON'T LET GO</strong>
</p><p>His father continues to stand as he lowers himself to Buttercup's height, feeding him treats. He gently tugs on Buttercup's fur before clutching the back of the dog's head, pulling him into a hug. He knows that his father can probably hear him as he tells Buttercup that he loves him, but he doesn't want another important person to die on his watch.</p><p>T.K. wants his father to live, for Buttercup to live but he knows that life is unfair. He knows that he needs to expect the unexpected but he doesn't want to do that. He wants to go back in time when life was simpler, and he didn't know about death but as he thought, life wasn't fair.</p><p>
  <strong>HOLD, HOLD ON, HOLD ON TO ME</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'CAUSE I'M A LITTLE UNSTEADY, A LITTLE UNSTEADY</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HOLD, HOLD ON, HOLD ON TO ME</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'CAUSE I'M A LITTLE UNSTEADY, A LITTLE UNSTEADY</strong>
</p><p>T.K. uses the battering ram on the door after they find it locked because they know that inside is an unconscious person. When the door opens, there's a second bang, but it's not from the door hitting the hall. It takes him a second to process that he's been shot and in front of him is a child who is holding a gun.</p><p>He tries to act strong and casual, so he goes to lean against the doorway but his body is denying that request. Luck was on his side though because his father caught his stumbling body and gently lowers him onto the floor. The ringing in his ear intensifies, especially once he could hear his dad calling out his name.</p><p>
  <strong>MOTHER, I KNOW</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THAT YOU'RE TIRED OF BEING ALONE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DADDY, I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TO FIGHT WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE FLYING</strong>
</p><p>Even though he's unconscious, he can feel the world around him still vibrating with life. The slight hums and vibrations causing slight goosebumps across his body as he heard the woman who birthed cry out for him even though she was in another state, miles away from him. He swore to himself that he could actually hear her, feel her pain that her child is laying on a hospital bed and she can't do anything.</p><p>Owen was on the phone with his ex-wife, Gwenyth, trying his best to calm her down but it wasn't working. He did what was best and removed the wrath off him and onto the doctor as soon as he passed the phone to him. He had to admit that he was amused when he spotted the doctor pale as he accepted the phone, stuttering explanations. </p><p>He sat down by the chair nearest to the hospital bed, wanting to see his son open his eyes and greet the world once more. He wonders if this is how T.K. feels whenever he goes with him to chemo or doctor visits. He wishes that his son doesn't feel so much pain, so much agony, all he wants to do is take away the pain.</p><p>
  <strong>BUT IF YOU LOVE ME, DON'T LET GO, WOAH</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>IF YOU LOVE ME, DON'T LET GO</strong>
</p><p>Carlos Reyes steps one foot into T.K.'s hospital room, passing the firefighters and the paramedics but hesitates at the entrance since somebody was with T.K. already, and it shouldn't be surprising that it was Captain Strand, the father of his boyfriend. Technically speaking, T.K. and him weren't dating, they were just friends at the moment. He stood there unsure what to do but it was too late to turn back seeing as the fire captain turned his head back to look at him.</p><p>Owen looks at the officer before him and thinks about everything he heard about his relationship with his son. He knows that T.K. likes him even though he won't admit it so he asks the officer if he wants to be alone with his son but he declines it, not wanting to impose on him. Owen gives him a small smile and informs him that T.K. would appreciate him visiting so he stands up from his seat and gives his son a small pat before walking out of the hospital room.</p><p>When he is alone now with T.K., he feels like he can't breathe so he takes a deep breath before making his way to the chair that Owen had occupied. Tears blurred his vision as he stared at the unconscious man before him, taking his limp hand into his own hold, gently rubbing circular motions on it. He knows that even though they don't have a label on whatever type of relationship they have, he cares deeply for him even though they've known each other only for a short while.</p><p>
  <strong>HOLD, HOLD ON, HOLD ON TO ME</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'CAUSE I'M A LITTLE UNSTEADY, A LITTLE UNSTEADY</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HOLD, HOLD ON, HOLD ON TO ME</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'CAUSE I'M A LITTLE UNSTEADY, A LITTLE UNSTEADY</strong>
</p><p>Michelle Blake is at the hospital's church, praying to God that T.K. would survive the night. She also prays for her sister, Iris, who she strongly believes wants to go home but can't. To be honest, she doesn't know how to feel since she hadn't talked to God that much since Iris went missing but it makes her feel like something good might happen soon.</p><p>Owen slowly enters the church and spots the sole woman in the front so he opts to sit with her, not wanting either of them to be alone. They share stories as if they are soldiers, and in a way, they are. Michelle informs him about her new discovery of Iris and how T.K. is just as strong as his father. </p><p>In another room, Carlos is caressing T.K.'s hair back when a hand lands on his shoulder, startling him. Paul is behind him, frowning in concern at his fallen brother who hasn't moved around at all since he was brought to the hospital. Mateo and Marjan are beside him with tears in their eyes at the sight of T.K. who looks so small in the bed.</p><p>
  <strong>HOLD, HOLD ON, HOLD ON TO ME</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'CAUSE I'M A LITTLE UNSTEADY, A LITTLE UNSTEADY</strong>
</p><p>Judd Ryder waits impatiently in the waiting room with a hand on his forehead. He can't handle losing another person so soon, especially if Owen's body rejects chemo and his body fails him. Before he can go further into his mind, he hears the familiar footsteps of his wife, Grace, who settles down beside him, cuddling against him, and in the process, that action calms him slightly.</p><p>At the firehouse, Buttercup lays on the edge of T.K.'s bed, wondering where companions were at. When he feels something shift in the air, he whimpers and nuzzles his nose against the T.K's blanket. He perks up when he hears footsteps but it wasn't Owen or T.K., instead it was the firefighters of next shift so he lays his head back down on the bed.</p><p>In the waiting room, near T.K.'s hospital room sat Nancy Gillian and Tom Rosewater beside one another. Even though they were silent, they listened, they listened to the doctor speaks about T.K.'s condition and on his breathing. They know that the hospital has it covered but they can't help it, it was in their blood to check on their family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>